Toon's inc
Superheroes, Inc. is a cartoon movie spoof and parody of "Monsters, Inc." is created Dennis & Tiana Productions, Disney, Jack Frost X Elsa Productions and The Jim Henson Company and directed by Batman, Elsa and Jack Frost, from the creator that brought you "The DennisBob MenacePants Movie". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Buster Bird* (Remake) *Batman (Batman: The Animated Series) as James P. Sullivan "Sulley" *Robin (Batman: The Animated Series) as Mike Wazowski *Robyn (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Boo *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Boo as an Monster Disguise *Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Randall Boggs *Penguin (Batman: The Animated Series) as Mr. Waternoose *Starfire (Batman: The Animated Series) as Celia Mae *Puffies Fluffies as The Snakes *Aunt Anna (Help! I'm a Fish) as Roz *Professor McKrill and Human Chuck (Help! I'm a Fish) as Needleman and Smitty *Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) as Fungus *Genie (Aladdin) as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) *Danny Phantom as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile * Daphne Blake (The New York City) as Ms. Flint * Ginger (with Rocky) (Chicken Run) as Ted Pauley * Captain Hopper as George Sanderson * Sadness (Inside Out) as Charlie * Luigi (Super Mario Brothers) as Jerry * The Hench Little Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as The CDA * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Claws Ward * Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) as Chalooby * Timon (The Lion King) as Sushi Chef * Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) as Tony * Derek and Odette (The Swan Princess) as Trailer Folk * Eden (Aladdin TV Series) as Teacher * Franklin and the Children Animals as School Children * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail 1 & 2) as A Kid that Mike Entertained * Amber and Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Wife and Husband Monsters * Jean-Bob, Puffin and Speed (The Swan Princess) as The Monsters uses clipboards * Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Camera Monster * Ugly (Adult; The Ugly Duckling and Me) as Sneezing Fire Monster * Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Small Monsters * Link Hogthrob (The Muppets Most Wanted) as Yellow News Monster * Hercules as Pink Purple Monster * Porky Pig (The Looney Tunes Show) as Yellow Slug Monster * George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) as Multiple Eyes Monster * Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster * Pingu as Purple Slime Monster * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) as Slug Monster Assistant * Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) as Spike Slug Monster * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Orange Tentacle Monster * Dog (Boy Meets Dog) as Blue Monster with Teeth * Buster Moon (Sing) as One Eye Assistant Monster Scenes # Main Titles / Moat Monster in the Closet / Penguin # Morning Workout # Gotham City # Superheroes, Inc. # Joker # The Scare Floor # "23-19!" # End of the Day # Robyn # Harryhausen's # Back at The Apartment # Bedtime # Sneaking Robyn to Work # Potty Break / Joker's Plot # The Wrong Door # Robin on the Run # The Trash Compactor # Robin Kidnapped # The Scream Extractor # The Chase # Batman Scares Robyn # Banished / Welcome to Himalayas # Batman Rescues Robyn # "Pussy Poo!" # The Door Vault # Joker's Demise # Tricking Penguin # Goodbye # The Laugh Floor # Kitty! # End Credits Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Animated Films Category:2001 Direct-to-Video Movies Category:VHS 2002 Category:Disney Blu-Ray Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Disney DVD Category:DVD Trailers Category:DVD openings Category:Disney DVD 2005 Category:2012 DVD Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Dennis & Tiana Productions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions DVD Collection Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions VHS Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:ParamountandDisney Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:2002 Animated Films Category:Movie Theaters Category:DennisNTiana Productions Channel Category:Now Playing Movies Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas